Jack's Story
by The-Big-Four-Diaries
Summary: When Jack and Merida loses a bet, they have to go camping. Hiccup and Rapunzle might just get more than they bargained for.


Jack's Story

"Ok, the tent's up" Hiccup exclaimed as he took a step back to admire his handy work. The girls laughed as they came back with the fire wood. I rolled my eyes as I jumped down from a nearby tree. Your probably wondering what we are doing, camping I mean. Well, it all started as a bet. I was at the pole, lounging around, watching Hiccup help Merida and Rapunzel play chess; Boring stuff. That was until Bunnymund graced us with his presence. (Note the sarcasm) I sat up with a smirk; A prank in mind. I glanced over at the others and they just rolled their eyes. I strolled up to them and asked

"Hey guys, you wanna help me with a prank?" they stopped playing and faced me. I saw the doubt in their faces but I stared at Merida expectantly. She always helps in my misadventures. It's part of her rebellious personality.

"You already know what my answer is" She replied with a smirk. I nodded and faced Rapunzel. She still had doubt on her face but with a hint of curiosity.

"Umm….depends on what you plan on doing" I shrugged and turned to Hiccup. But before I could say anything he put his hand up.

"Care To make a bet?" he asked crossing his arms in a smug way. Both Merida and Rapunzel had a confused look on their face, so did I.

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, if you and Merida can pull the prank off without getting caught….. then we do something you want to do" he started and I was about to come out with a witty remark when he stopped me again.

"But…. If you do get caught, then you and Merida have to do something Rapunzel and I want to do" After he said this Rapunzel looked gratefully at him. I chuckled and looked over at Merida.

"Well?" she just laughed. It seems she liked the idea of a challenge

"You're on!" and with that Merida I ran off to plan our attack.

"ok, this is what I had in mind"

- BREAK LINE! -

I glanced over at Merida. She was in position over at the globe and I was up on the banisters. As I sat there I looked around and found that Hiccup and Rapunzel were seated with popcorn and soda on a pair of comfy beanbags. I chuckled and looked at the door waiting for the bunny to appear. And as if on cue the Easter Kangaroo walked through those doors; Show time. I gripped my staff and tapped three times on the banister, signalling Merida. She got the message and aimed her bow towards the rope that held sack of sand. She let the arrow fly and my eyes followed it as it hit the bullseye. The sand fell onto a pre-set see saw that had a paint bucket full of paint into the air and towards me. I ducked as it went over my head but before it could fall I twisted and kicked it towards a stack of wine barrels, knocking the bottom few free. They all started to roll down the hall towards the unsuspecting rabbit. I smiled as bunny turned around, just in time to, he would have been run over if he didn't jump. Perfect.

"Faze 2" I called and she snorted. I got up and flew over to factory just as Merida placed the last bag on its string. She saw me and gave me the thumbs up. This is gona be awesome! I nodded and we made our way over to Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"You guys might want to get a camera out!" I said leaning against a pillar. Merida whispers something to hiccup and laughed while she sat next to him. Just in time too, cuz bunny was rolling strait for the first bag.

" CCCCCCCRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKYYYYYY!" He yelled as he hit the first bag, which was filled with sweet, sticky honey. It drenched him from head to foot. I chuckled; he looked like a tasty treat.

"You guys sure out did yourselves this time" Hiccup stated, smiling a little.

"Just wait" was all Merida said, sitting up and I nodded in agreement. By this time bunny had gone through 3 more bags. One filled with glitter, another with glue and the last filled with feathers. At this time we were all snorting and chuckling, but the best was still to come. So I flew back to the banister to get a better look and watched as bunny rolled around the last corner and flew right into rows of ropes, getting tangled in them. As he struggled to get out he set off a trap that released the sign that read 'Happy Easter' crashing down in front of him. He looked ridiculous! And I couldn't help be laugh. Apparently nobody else could. Their laughs filled the whole work shop and as I landed I noticed that they were on their backs and holding their sides.

"Best…..Prank….Ever!" Hiccup panted and the others nodded in agreement. After some more laughs we calmed down. Bunny wouldn't take long to untangle himself, and as if he could read my thoughts he came marching in with an angry expression on his face.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" he yelled. Oh oh….. Full name.

"I'm right here in front of you, you know" I grumbled as leaned against my staff.

"And why are you dressed like that? Easter isn't until tomorrow" if possible he went redder.

"why…..Why…..WHY! I'll tell you why! It's because of you!" he pointed to me "and your friend here!" he pointed to Merida angrily. We just looked at him innocently.

"Us? What are you on about lad?" She asked in her thick Scottish accent. Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that! I know it was you!" she just snorted.

"prove it then!" this time bunny just smiled and pulled out an arrow. Darn, forgot about that.

"I found this!" he said smugly. So I cleared my throat.

"what makes you think I was a part of it?" I asked being a bit cocky. He pointed to the bucket od paint that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, what about?" I questioned.

"I checked it and it's frozen inside, you're the only one who could of done that!" he crossed his feathery arms. I just shrugged but Hiccup and Punzie were just losing it behind me.

"BUSTED!" Hiccup called. Thanks Hiccup, thanks a lot. So after a long and boring lecture from the bunny, Merida and I had to admit defeat. That is why we were camping. It was the 'something' the others wanted to do. But hey, it could have been worse.

"So, what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked as she placed the wood on the fire collapsed onto the logs set around it. I shrugged and so did Merida. But Hiccup had an idea.

"Say, why don't we tell stories around the fire?" The girls nodded so I just went alone with it.

"What stories do you guys know?" I asked as I sat across Hiccup, which was in between the girls; Merida to the left and Rapunzel to the right. But they just stared at me expectantly "what?"

"Well, we just thought you would know some good ones" Punzie said slowly. I was confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, since your over 300 years old, we would hazard a guess and say you would know some" Hiccup said while gesturing to me.

"What type of story would you like to know?" it's true, I did know some stories, but some were unspeakable. The two shrugged thinking. So I asked Merida.

"There is one thing I've wanted to know" she said starring into the fire. We all looked at her a bit shocked. There wasn't much Merida kept to herself.

"Ohh, and what would that be?" I questioned playfully. She looked at me warily, like she was contemplating on whether or not she should tell me.

"Well… I was wondering on how you became Jack Frost" I froze instantly and frowned. That was a really touchy subject. I got up and faced the other direction thinking.

"Hey! You don't have to tell us, I was just wondering" Merida quickly stated. They all know something bad has to happen to be a spirit, so I understand on why they are all very cautious.

"No, no… it's ok" I turned around and sighed. "you guys have been my friends for over 3 years now…. I think it's time you knew" I sat down on the log again and began my story.

"It was my 17th birthday when it happened. I woke up ready for anything just daring the world for its worst. Little did I know that I would take up that challenge" I gave a nervous laugh and the others sat forward, listening intensely.

"I had come down for breakfast, only to find that my sister had waiting for me with the biggest smile in the world! It made my birthday that little bit sweeter for me.

'Morning Emma' I called as I picked her up and spun her in a circle. She laughed as she replied

'Happy birthday Jack' I stopped and put her down when I heard my mother giggle" I stopped for a moment to get my breathing and heart under control. Plus this let the others think about what I said. They all had smiles on their faces when I mentioned my little sister. But they were wiped of when the realisation hit. So I continued my tale.

"When I turned around I found my mother with a box.

'Happy birthday Jackson' she handed it to me. It was a blue box with a white ribbon. I took it carefully, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. 'Well, open it silly' my mother urged. Smiling at her I did and the thing that was inside were a pair of skates, and not just any skates… they were my fathers" I smiled at the memory

"I didn't know my father very well, but the one thing I did remember was that we used to go skating every afternoon. That was until he died of an illness. So when I slowly lifted them up it brought happiness. I turned to my mother.

'He would have wanted you to have them' I hugged her so tightly and then turned to Emma.

'Hey em, you wanna go and ice skate?' I asked and she eagerly agreed. After a few minutes we were ready to go and saying good bye.

'Be careful' my mother called. I turned and laughed as Emma pulled at me impatiently. That was the last time I would ever see… hear and hug my mother" I looked at the forest, silence was all that could be heard. I sighed and continued to tell my tail again.

"After we said our goodbyes we started to head towards the lake it was a bit of a way to walk but it was ok with us. Once we arrived I put down our bags and grabbed the skates, both Emma's and mine. Once I managed to get Emma's skates on we both went into the middle of the lake. I should of checked the ice, made sure it was thick, cuz the next thing I knew was that the ice was cracking under my sister!

'Jack… I'm scared' she said in a panicked voice. Thinking, I put my father's skates down on the ice and used a calm down gesture with my hands.

'I know, I know…. Your gona be alright… just don't worry…. Ummmm….. we'll have some fun instead' I spread my arms wide and gave her a smile.

'No we're not?!' she screamed back.

'Would I trick you?'

'Yes! You always play tricks!' I just chuckled at her

' well not this time… I promise you'll be alright…..ahh…. we'll play hopscotch like we do every day' she nodded silently.

'it's as easy as 1.' I took a step forward, making the ice crack a little. Cringing I looked over at Emma. After putting all my weight on it I pretended to lose my balance. She giggles lightly.

' two… three' I finished as I stood on the thickest part of the ice. While I crouched down I felt around for something to help me get her off that ice. And I found this" I lifted my wooden staff to the others to see, they had a sad look on their face as they waited for me to finish my story.

"As I picked up this stick I tried to urge her on.

'Now it's your turn' she nodded as I counted for her.

'One….' She took a small step forward cracked a bit more and she gasped.

'Two…' she looked up in fear and that was all I needed. So I swung my staff around her waist and pulled with all my might towards me, pulling her to safety. But in the proses I took her place on the ice.

'three…' I sat up and for a brief moment our eyes locked. We were just happy to be alive, before I plummeted into the cold water. The last thing I heard was my sister screaming my name…." The girls gasped while Hiccup just looked away in shock.

"and when I woke up, it was so dark and so cold…. And I was scared… but then… then I saw the moon… it seemed to chase the darkness away" I pulled my hoody up and looked at my bare feet.

"I didn't have any memories or an idea on why I was there… But the only thing I knew was my name, and that was only because the moon told me that…" I took a breath

"And that's how I died…." I couldn't look at the other's… the memory of that day was still too fresh and I didn't know I was crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to a sad smile on Rapunzel's face. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jack" was all she said as she pulled me in for a hug and I gladly accepted. After she pulled away Hiccup came up to me and place a comforting hand on my back.

"We didn't know" he said sadly.

"It's ok, you guys deserved to know" he nodded and I nodded back. It's a guy thing. I turned to Merida who was trying to wipe away tears before anybody noticed.

"Awww, You ok there princess? Was it a bit too much for you?" I teased and she gave a puff.

"NO! Something just got in me eye! Is all…." I chuckled and I had only taken two steps before I was tackled in a hug by Merida. I was shocked at first but I hugged her back. I figured she was the most affected because she had siblings of her own.

"Ok, ok! Let's get some sleep before you guys crush me!" I joked, but it was nice knowing they cared so much.

"Rapunzel and Merida are in their own tent while Jack and I share" Hiccup pointed to each tent. We nodded. After Hiccup and I went to our tent Hiccup turned to me and smiled.

"It was brave of you to tell us. We had no idea on what that could have taken" I sat down and smiled, hugging my staff tightly.

"If it wasn't for this thing, I would never have saved her in time" he nodded and sat down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked and I shook my head.

"For 300 years I would have dreamed of having friends…. A family… that was until I met you guys and the others" I looked up into his eyes.

"I always thought that you were a hard-core, prank junky, like nothing could touch you. And when you told us your story, you looked so small and fragile. While I looked at you, I saw myself. But you had it worse. So thank you for telling us" I nodded and yawned.

"we better go to sleep" He chuckled and lied down. I smiled and did the same.

"Oh, and jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
